Maurice Caine
'''Maurice Caine '''was a British gangster. Biography Intro to Harold Cartwright Starting out in North Chelsea, Caine became a professional London criminal in 1969. The Crisp Twins seemed interested in his services and sent him to get a bike in Central Chelsea to see if he was any good. He took the scooter to Southeast Mile End to meet with Harold Cartwright. Harold was told to look after Caine, who was recruited. He was told to meet with Keith in Northwest Bow, and was then sent to take back a Mod that ponce Chalkie Golson had dropped. He found the drugs after interrogating him and killed him, as Harold was sick of his squealing. He was also sent to meet with a mod gang for a drug deal in their club in West Chelsea, and had to beat up one of the Chelsea Irons when he was rude. The man revealed that the boys were on a building in Southwest Westminster, expecting a delivery of "uppers". He killed all four with a flamethrower and had to drive a bike off of the rooftop. He escaped the scene and made it to safety, accomplishing his job. When Harold had a flutter on the football, Maurice was sent down Central Brixton way to pick up a rocket launcher. He blew up the Rangers' coach and arranged alternate transport for the team, driving them in a taxi from South Bermondsey. He took them to South Brixton, where Cartwright was to hold them as detainees for a few hours, and Keith and Harold made lots of money. He was sent to deal with the Noles Brothers soon after, and killed all three of them. He headed to Central Camden Town, where he met Harold's sister Beryl, who tended to his filth-covered clothes. Intro to the Crisp Twins He started working for the Crisp Twins after the Noles Brothers, and was sent to buy some paintings off of Dr. Zel, a German who ran a museum; Albert Crisp was a sophisticated man who loved art. He bought the paintings and Dr. Zel said that he would buy beer with the money. However, he found out that Zel stole from the museum, so Caine drove quickly to North Soho to a garage. However, he had to kill Zel when he found out that he was involved with the Special Branch. He headed to East Bow and got Zel in the taxi, but did not kill him yet, as he did not want the attention of the law. He took the cab to Northeast Bermondsey, with the drunken Zel fast asleep. He drove him to a pier and used a van to nudge the cab, with Zel inside, into the Thames River, killing him. He also worked with Jack Parkinson, helping to buy groceries for Sidney Moore's picnic (which was intended to scope out a bank job). He ran over a few hippies on Moore's orders, as they were stinking up the area. He later killed Midnight Mault for abandoning a job, on Old Keith's orders. He did many driving jobs afterwards, like picking up some crew members for a bank robbery, and driving Lord Lucan to a plastic surgeon so that he could disappear from the public. One day, he was sent by Parkinson to eliminate a gang that thought they had control of the market. He blew up a car in Camden Town, killed a few gangsters in North Camden Town and North Angel, and drove a car from Northeast Chelsea to make a special delivery at the hideout of the gang, blowing up their base in Southeast Chelsea. Afterwards, Caine stole three Beagle cars for the Crisp Twins, and after that he was sent to kill an old buddy of the Crisp Twins who joined the government. He shot him dead and destroyed the cars of three journalists that witnessed the murder. Category:Mobsters Category:British Category:Crisp Category:Cartwright Category:Parkinson